


Darkness Taste Like Suga

by superdeanlover



Series: One shot November [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: “Food has no sense of self-preservation now and days.” Her voice was rich, husky and deep. “You should run away Food before I change my mind. I had my heart set on a nice filthy rat,” the voice said with such a velvety tone that Hoseok took a step forward despite the words.A small but sexy laugh escaped her, “suit yourself,” she said and turned around.She looked over at him pining him in place with a single look.Her eyes held him in place even as she tilted her head examining his face and walking towards him. After a few minutes she gave him a half smile igniting his curiosity.“Yes,” she said in a rich, husky and deep voice, “you’ll do.”She leaned forward to him her perky nose almost aligned with his and rubbed her cheek against his, “you smell like sunshine.”





	Darkness Taste Like Suga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Hoseok walked through the crowd barely able to stand amid the noisy group of people. 

Every day was like the rest in constant cycle with just minor differences that marked the passing of time. But in reality there was no real change and Hoseok was over it. He just wanted to get home away from people, from the falseness of it all. 

He was bored. 

He was bored with life, bored with people, and in all honestly bored with himself. 

But Hoseok couldn’t just give up on life, he was still alive after all. 

He would wake up every day.  
He was breathing  
He still got hungry.  
He still got thirsty.  
He still needed to go to the bathroom.  
His heart was beating

But, was having vital signs and bodily functions couldn’t possibly be the way to measure life could it? 

Hoseok knew it wasn’t the case or ideally shouldn’t be. Being alive and living were two completely separate things. 

The problem was Hoseok had expected more out of his life. But the monotony of every day had started to empty him so much, he was just a shell of the person he used to be. 

He used to be greedy for life.  
He used to be happy.  
He used to have dreams.  
He used to have hope. 

But somewhere along the line, Hoseok hadn’t found what he was looking for and then nothing. If it wasn’t because he had bills to pay nothing would get Hoseok out of bed and even that was losing his appeal. 

Sure he still smiled at work and pretended to give a fuck about what people said, but the minute he walked out of the view of customers his smiling face fell. He felt none of it. 

No joy, no emotion, and no anything. 

When his co-workers and boss commented on it, Hoseok joked that his smile was only for paying customers. He might secretly hate everything, but he wasn’t bold enough to poison everything else with his mood, at least not yet. 

Hoseok would never really know what it was about the girl that caught his eye, but in an instant his eyes focused on the short crop of dark hair moving through the crowd. 

She was tiny and looked like she couldn’t weight more than a few pounds. The short crop of hair grazed her neck line reveling glimpses of pure white skin as she moved through the crowd. Hoseok would have imagined that someone so small would get pushed around down a street so filled with people, but no. It seemed like everyone instinctively made room for her and moved out of her way. 

Hoseok stopped at the red light waiting to cross and kept an eye out for the girl. 

She stood completely still with none of the fidgeting people usually exhibited that so recently had started to annoy Hoseok. Instead of crossing the street and making a quick right to his apartment, Hoseok followed the girl through the crowd. She was wearing a black circle skirt, black thigh highs which bared just a few inches of pearlescent white skin. It was cold outside but the girl wore no jacket or sweater to protect her frail body from the weather. She just wore a simple black shirt. 

Hoseok stayed behind the girl but kept some distance. He watched as she walked half way down the street and instead of waiting at the cross walk ran across the street. She looked his way, through him really, and he froze in place. 

She was stunning. 

Her skin was pale and white. Her eyes were large and blank. She was unnaturally beautiful and it seemed that for those few seconds she was just his. No one else seemed to even notice the girl. 

Hoseok looked both ways and ran after her. 

He followed her down an alley the smell of piss and vomit filling the air. Then out of nowhere the girl stopped walking. She stood there in the alley frozen. 

“Food has no sense of self-preservation now and days.” Her voice was rich, husky and deep. “You should run away Food before I change my mind. I had my heart set on a nice filthy rat,” the voice said with such a velvety tone that Hoseok took a step forward despite the words. 

A small but sexy laugh escaped her, “suit yourself,” she said and turned around. 

She looked over at him pining him in place with a single look. 

Her eyes held him in place even as she tilted her head examining his face and walking towards him. After a few minutes she gave him a half smile igniting his curiosity. 

“Yes,” she said in a rich, husky and deep voice, “you’ll do.” 

She leaned forward to him her perky nose almost aligned with his and rubbed her cheek against his, “you smell like sunshine.” 

She pulled back and stood there looking at him. 

It wasn’t until Hoseok reached for her slim hand that he realized she had extended her hand to him. Her eyes flashed momentarily a crimson red when they touched. She held his hand loosely in hers and waited as if expecting for him to run away. 

Instead of stepping back, Hoseok moved forward closer to her even as his heart started to pound loudly in his chest. 

“You’re brave,” she said smiling at him. 

Hoseok looked down at her greedily taking in the sight of her. Her black shirt had red smeared line across the front. Shut up, it read in bold red letters. 

“Are you done deciding,” she asked pulling away from him. 

He nodded, “tell me your name.” 

“Ahhh,” the sound vibrated down the small alley, “I don’t remember anymore, but why don’t you call me Suga.” 

“Your skin,” Hoseok said as he rubbed a thumb over her wrist. 

“Sure…,” she said, “let’s go.” 

Hoseok kept her hand in his as they moved deeper into the alley and into an empty building. 

**  
Hoseok followed her through a maze of hallways until they reached an open room. The small bit of light that shined through despite the cloudy day illuminated the space. 

She pulled him towards her and trapped herself between the wall and Hoseok’s body. 

Hoseok pressed his body to her needing to cover every inch of her. 

Suga looked up at him under her lashes and tipped her head back exposing her neck and lips to him. Hoseok placed a light even chaste kiss on her neck and then opened his mouth and bit down. A shiver runs down Hoseok’s spine as Suga starts to moan and grind against him. 

Hoseok explored her neck in bites both delicate and harsh. By the time he bit down on her earlobe, he was out of breath and panting even as her hands twist viciously into his hair. Hoseok licked the sharp edge of her jaw and took a few deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm his heart. 

He’s was thirsty for her. 

Hoseok leaned into the junction where her neck and shoulder connected. He had never noticed how attractive that innocent bit of skin could be. He pressed his face there, just right there and breathed her in. 

Hoseok raised his head to look into her eyes and they flutter open. Her eyes look darker the edge of danger deepening the ends of them. Hoseok’s lips part because Suga’s eyes stared back at him filled with lust and want. 

Suga gripped his chin and traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. Hoseok’s hips twitch forward rubbing against her just enough to feel a moment of relief, but it’s not nearly enough to take the edge off. 

Suga slipped her tongue into his bottom lip and then bit his down delicately. Hoseok staggered forward, but managed to wrap his arms tight around her and not embarrass himself by melting into the floor. 

Hoseok knows he’s holding on too tight even as he’s leans forward to kiss her. The kiss is desperate from the start and the sounds Suga is making hit Hoseok straight in the dick. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hoseok wanted to pull away from her and take his time with her. He wanted to slow down. He wanted to turn her around and gently kiss the back of her neck which had captivated him. He wanted to examine her delicate hands that looked so artistic he could imagine them gliding across a piano with ease. 

But he can’t pull away from her, and his hands refuse to gentle. This moment with her is everything. 

This is the first time in months he feels alive.  
This is the first time in months he is living.  
This is the first time in months he can breathe again without the weight of his empty life pulling him down. 

Hoseok pours himself into the kiss and Suga’s lips quiver beneath his. That little glimpse of weakness on her part gives him strength, Hoseok lifts his head just enough to look at her and Suga’s eyes flash red once more. 

“You should be afraid of me,” she whispers as she strokes a hand down the side of his face. “Food is so silly,” Suga lets out a breath and nods. She kisses him more carefully than they’d been able to since they walked into the empty room. Suga sucks on his tongue, and Hoseok responds by pressing her harder against the wall. 

Suga’s hands leave Hoseosk’s hair and focus on the hot line of Hoseok’s erection through his jeans. She unbuttons the front of his jeans and when she opens the zipper Hoseok starts to involuntarily rut against her hand. 

“Shhhhhh,” she says against his lips and slips her hand inside to touch him. 

Suga wraps a hand around his cock and Hoseok can’t do anything to stop his hips from sputtering into motion. After a few clumsy thrusts later, Suga pulls him out of his jeans and Hoseok finds his rhythm.

Hoseok continues to kiss Suga even as he fucks her hand. He runs his hands into her hair, down her back and to cup her small but firm breasts. When it builds too much, when he’s so close to cuming his whole body quakes he pulls back. Hoseok can hardly hold himself up as his whole body quakes with need. 

Suga lifts a hand and runs it down the side Hoseok’s face. “You’re so beautiful,” she says softly. In response, he nuzzles her hand and licks her palm unable to say anything. 

Hoseok kisses her again, but this time wraps one hand in her hair and the other pulls her shirt up desperate to see the skin underneath. Suga gasps at the increased intensity of his touch and when her head falls back Hoseok starts to attack her chest and breasts. 

“Lift your hands,” Hoseok whispers even as his breath hitches, and he pulls the shirt away from her body. 

Hoseok drops to his knees and drags his hands and mouth over every inch of exposed skin. He slips a single finger into the band of Suga’s thigh highs. Suga’s knees buckle but she grips his shoulders as he makes an obscene swirl on her belly button with his tongue. 

Suga’s hands dig into Hoseosk’s shoulders as he continues to work his mouth lower and she gathers the material of his shirt up. 

“Look at me,” Hoseok leans back on his knees and looks up at her. Suga can see the tension in his arms. The heat of their encounter already radiating from his body. 

Suga leans back against the wall and gives herself a second to take in the sight of him in. After a few seconds, Suga tugged at the shirt and Hoseok obeyed by lifting his hands, and letting her take his shirt off. 

Suga pushes off the wall and tips Hoseok’s chin towards her. “Look at you,” she says even as her eyes flash red once more completely out of her control. Suga’s mouth began to fill with the poison and dry thirst for a taste of his blood. 

The tip of her tongue instinctively slips out and she bites down delicately on the tip drawing blood. Hoseok’s eyes stay fixed on her lips and when he sees the blood he lunges at her. Suga pulls back just in time to avoid his mouth. 

Hoseok’s control snaps and he grabs her flipping Suga over to face the wall. Suga barely has enough time to brace herself against the wall and avoid hitting her cheek against the bare brick. 

Hoseok pushes Suga’s skirt up and sees for the first time the lacy black underwear covering her body. He doesn’t bother removing them, and instead pulls the panties brutally to the side. 

Suga moans and arches her back in response. 

Hoseok works two fingers into her. There’s no soft probing, no warning, just two fingers deep inside of her. Hoseok works Suga with his fingers as he lays kisses and bites along the sink that captivated him at the nape of her neck. 

“Please,” Suga cries in desperation, “please now.” Her cries fill the room surrounding Hoseok with her voice. 

Hoseok pulls his hand away and when he pushed into her it wasn’t soft or delicate. He pushed into her in one, smooth, and hard thrust. He wasn’t delicate and the caution that Hoseok usually took with previous partners was gone. 

Hoseok slams into her without restraint, and Suga arched her back meeting every thrust. Hoseok closes his eyes and all he can do is thrust into her and listen to her moans and cries. After sometime, he drops his head on her shoulder his breath so labored his lungs burn from the exertion and his mind goes fuzzy. 

“I need…,” she moans in between thrusts. 

“Yes,” Hoseok growls into her ear. “Tell me.” 

“You know what I need,” she says her eyes flashing a brighter almost neon red as she looks at him over her shoulder. Hoseok pulls out of her abruptly pushing himself off of the wall. He stumbles back a few steps and she turns startled to face him. 

Hoseok kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants and underwear to stand naked before her. 

“Come here,” he says sitting on the ledge of a high bay window that was boarded up. 

Suga’s kicks off her skirt and panties. She walks over to him slowly eyes burning red. Suga stops in front of him with her hands on his shoulders and just looks down at him. 

“Are you done deciding,” he throws her words back at her and pinches her nipple. Suga throws her head back and moans. She looks directly into his eyes as she mounts him carefully sliding him back into her. 

Hoseok puts his hands on her hips guiding her up and down until she picks up the pace he likes. 

“Right there,” he says encouraging her. “That feels good… like that.” 

Suga’s breathing gets more and more labored as she moves up and down. Hoseok can tell when she’s close because she clamps down her jaw. 

“I need…. Are you close,” she asks 

“Yes,” Hoseok says fascinated at the sight before him. “Harder,” he calls out. 

Hoseok thrusts up into her every push a little less coordinated than the next. Hoseok watches as Suga tips her head back and when she looks back at him there is a small pooling of blood at the corner of her lip. Hoseok wraps an arm around her waist holding her in place and fists a hand in her hair. When Suga tries to pull away, he holds her still and licks the corner of her lips even as the taste of blood warms his body. 

Hoseok thrusts desperately into her and when her eyes flash a brilliant red he wraps both hands in her hair and guides her mouth to his neck. 

Hoseok feels his stomach tighten and his whole body curls as the orgasm rips through him. Hoseok feels Suga tighten above him as he feels a sharp pain at his neck. 

Her teeth sink into his skin and she’s sucking and lapping up his blood. 

Hoseok leans back unable to hold them both up and runs his hands over and over down her short crop of hair. Then as if out of nowhere Hoseok feels the tightening in his body again the arousal so strong he feels like he’s going to break. 

After a few moments, Hoseok is cuming into her but this time with his whole body. His head, his muscles, his legs, his arms, they’re all in tune ripping him to shreds only to connect to her. 

The last thing Hoseok sees before his vision doubles and goes black is the stain of his blood on her beautiful lips. He reaches a hand to touch her cheek, but it goes black before he can make contact. 

**  
“You dressed him.” 

“Yes…” Suga can’t take her eyes off of Hoseok even as Jin’s shoes came into view. 

“He’s handsome… not in a standard way that mirrors social norms, but he’s certainly beautiful,” Jin crouched down and when he reached out to touch the side of Hoseok’s face Suga hisses at him.

“Easy… easy,” Jin lifted his hands, “damn Yoonji I wasn’t taking your food.” 

“Don’t call me that name,” Suga got up from the floor and took one last look at Hoseok before turning to walk away. 

“He doesn’t have to die you know.” 

Suga froze,” you can keep him then. I don’t want a pet.” 

Jin’s laugh filled the room, “I love you so I won’t tell Ahmi you called her a pet. You always feel bad after,” Jin’s voice took an understanding tone, “why didn’t you just eat rats like you had intended?”

“He followed me,” Suga whipped around and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“And you couldn’t shake him?”

Suga looked stubbornly away, but her gaze fell on the boy’s almost lifeless body. 

“Did you at least ask him his name?”

Suga flipped Jin off and bared her teeth at him,” Now Suga you’re being testy,” Jin looked down at the boy. “He looks like a Jonghyung… or maybe a Mir.” 

“His name is Hoseok,” Suga bit out before she could stop herself. 

“So you hunted him then?” 

“No of course not, how could you think that of me. I am not like that disgusting asshole who-“

“Easy… easy, I know,” Jin walked towards Suga and reached for her hand. “I know you wouldn’t… But Yoonji-“

“I told you not to call me that,” Yoonji pulled her hand away and walked back towards Hoseok.

“You can’t feel guilty forever. How could you have known what HE was,” Jin said softly. 

“I brought you with me… you wouldn’t be turned if it wasn’t for me,” Yoonji blurted out. “We were just roommates. Sure we got along, but you didn’t have to die as well. What life is this,” Yoonji’s voice got higher at the end. “We survive in hiding, away from everything we loved. We lost everything, Jin and have nothing.” 

“Not everything Yoonji… and we plenty.” 

Yoonji turned around and almost rolled her eyes as the rest of them stepped out of the shadows into the light. 

“She called you a pet,” Jin said the second Ahmi stood by his side. 

“She’s just a jealous bitch,” Ahmi kissed the side of Jin’s cheek. “But she doesn’t usually play so much with her food, this is a new surprise,” Ahmi said as she sniffed the air. 

“I crave other things besides blood so don’t fucken lecture me Ahmi.” 

“He doesn’t have much time left,” Jimin whispered as he stood in between Jungkook and Taehyung. 

“He smells like sunshine and flowers,” Taehyung murmurs as he stepped forward to get a closer look. 

Yoonji moved in front of Hoseok and hissed at Taehyung until he backed down.

“I was simply stating a fact,” Taehyung said with a sly smile, but turned around and walked out of the room. 

“Let’s go Jimin,” Jungkook tugged at his arm, “I don’t feel like smelling the death of someone so bright all day.”

Suga turned her back on her family and listened as they all walked out of the room. 

“We lost a lot Yoonji. I can’t argue with that, but you’re not responsible for everything. I followed Jin and I chose to be with him. Jimin and Taehyung also chose to follow Jungkook. We lost a lot but you can’t take that choice away from us. That isn’t fair,” Ahmi’s voice was soft and calm. 

“I won’t take away from him,” Yoonji bit out the words. If she could cry, she would cry for him. She’d done this to him. She had ruined and dimmed his light. Hadn’t she followed him and watched him from afar for months? She had. And when she smelled him in the alley, Yoonji hadn't forced herself to let him walk away. 

“I think that after being like this for so long we think we have power over everything…,” Ahmi laid a hand on Yoonji’s shoulder. “But we do not, he picked you Yoonji but I won’t tell you what to do. Do what you think is best and we’ll support you as we always have.” 

Yoonji waited until Ahmi left the room and dropped to her knees next to Hoseok, and held his hand in hers. She bent over his body and blew some breath into his lips. 

When his eyes fluttered open she told him the truth, “you’re dying. I… I am sorry.” 

His lips broke into a half smile. “No,” he said his voice hoarse and broken. “I was alive with you for the first time in a long time. Don’t cry,” Hoseok ran a finger down the side of Suga’s cheek, sighed deeply and closed his eyes. 

“Then let’s be alive together,” Yoonji’s voice filled the room as she put her lips to his neck and bit down. 

The next time Hoseok’s eyes opened they flashed a brilliant red. 

"How do you feel?" Suga asked as held Hoseok's hand. 

"I knew it," Hoseok said as he turned to face Yoonji. 

"Knew what?" 

"That darkness would be sweet like sugar."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok its still November 1st in the US so this counts :0)  
> I will also be linking the inspiration fan art here.  
> http://noxiim.tumblr.com/post/166417831633/min-yoonji


End file.
